The Guardian of Change
by Jack Frost and Hiccup
Summary: On normal days, it was get up early to go flying, meet the gang at the arena, help Gothie with chores, and ended back at the house, updating on the Book of Dragons. But that all ended when Hiccup got bitten by a poisonous spider and had only 3 days left to live. First 3 chapters are kinda just HTTYD, the rest is ROTG.Rated T
1. 3 Days Left

**-Hey guys! This is a new fan fiction! Yeah, three stories at the same time. And sorry for not updating my other stories but I want to start this. Got this idea on Thursday night. The first few chapters are kinda of just HTTYD but the crossover starts at Chapter 4. And I couldn't think of any other title for this. Ok. Here is chapter one of "The Guardian of Change!" And this has nothing to do with the BIG 4! Total different story! Enjoy!**

**-J&H**

**Disclaimer! I don't own these amazing characters! All rights to Dreamworks Animation!**

* * *

Normally, days would be happy and peaceful on the small island of Berk. Clear skies, the sun shinning. A lot of vikings would be out working, greeting each other with a hello, childern playing outside, and dragons helping out. But now, days are gloomy. Cloudy skies, raining all day. Barely any vikings working, no childern playing outside, and dragons sleeping all day. The whole village had fallen into a deep depression. And it all started the day after Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had died.

* * *

The morning sun's rays found itself in Hiccup's room, landing on a Night Fury's eyes, known as Toothless. Toothless peeked one eye open and sighed. He lifted his head up and yawned. He got up and trotted over to the side of Hiccup's bed. The brentte teenager was still sleeping, mumbling something about the dragon training acedmeny. Toothless rolled his eyes and nudged the sleeping 14 year old slightly.

Hiccup peeked one eye open and then closed it. Then, he sleeply said, "Ugh, in a minute, Toothless."

The black night fury snorted in frustation. Flying was his favorite thing to do, and he wanted to do it early in the morning 'cause Hiccup was to busy during the day to fly. But Hiccup isn't really a morning person.

Toothless got angry and he nudged Hiccup harder, causing him to fall out of his bed. Toothless made a noise that sounded like laughter. Hiccup sat up as Toothless trotted over to him and sat down next to him.

Rubbing the back of his head, Hiccup looked at Toothless and said, "Really? You couldn't wait one minute?" Toothless rubbed his head against Hiccup's head, purring as he did. Hiccup smirked and said, "I can't stay mad at you. Ok, let's go."

Toothless helped Hiccup to his feet. Hiccup patted the dragon's head as he jumped on Toothless' back. Then, Toothless took off out the window. As they flew, Hiccup looked down below them. It was the middle of autum and the trees had already changed color. Hiccup loved it. It was like an ocean of red, yellow, orange, brown and a little green. And the crisp air had a smell of pine. Autum was Hiccup's favorite season.

After a hour or so, Hiccup and Toothless landed in the cove. Since they had another half hour before they met the gang at the arena, they might as well relax at their favorite part of the island. Toothless laided down and Hiccup sat against him. He sighed and watched the sun rise.

After a moment of silence, Hiccup said, "Ya know, when I die, I would want to be buried here. The place where we met, the place we became friends. What do you think?" Toothless huffed and closed his eyes. Hiccup smirked. "Yeah, it's crazy that I'm already thinking about it when I'm only fourteen. I only got like-OW!" Something bit Hiccup on the finger. He looked at it. It had two tiny bite marks at the tip of his finger. By the looks of it, it belonged to a spider.

Hiccup got up but quickly fell back down. Toothless silently gasped and helped him up. Still holding on to the night fury's head, Hiccup said, "Toothless, we better go back. This spider could be poisonous." Hiccup hopped on Toothless' back and they started flying toward the village.

* * *

Stoick was at the Haddock house, putting new firewood into the fire when Hiccup busted in, making Stoick jump.

He turned around to face his son and said, "Hiccup! What in Odin's name is wrong?"

"Dad, a spider bit me and I don't know if it's poisonous," said Hiccup.

"Let me see."

Hiccup held out his hand and Stoick took it in his. He exaimed it for a minute, then sighed. He let go of Hiccup's hand and said, "I have no idea. Maybe we should have Gothie look at it."

Hiccup nodded in response, worried about what's going to happen to him.

* * *

At Gothie's house, the whole gang was there cause they overheard when Stoick told Gobber about the bite. Gothie overlooked the spider bite on Hiccup's finger. She nodded to herself and went to her bookself. She took a book of the self and skimmed through the pages.

There was silence, then Astrid asked, "What is it , Gothie?"

Gothie cleared her throat and said, "It appears he has been bitten by a jungle spider."

"Is it poisonous?" Fishlegs asked.

"It is extremly poisonous and it's venom can take up to 3 days before it kills it's enemy."

"Is there a cure?" Stoick asked, hoping for a yes.

"I'm afraid that there is no knowen cure for this venom." she looked at Hiccup, "Young Hiccup, you only have 3 days left in your time. Once the sun sets on the third, your time ends."

Hiccup gluped and said, "Only three days left to live?"

* * *

**Ok, I'm not going all fancy on spider facts here. So don't say "Oh, the jungle spider isn't poisonus," well this is a fan fiction, not a non-fiction. So don't bother saying that please. I don't even know if there is such thing as a jungle spider but this like, back then. They didn't have scienceist back then and they're vikings for crying out loud. Anyways, the next chapter is super, and I mean SUPER long, so that might cheer you guys up the next time I update on this. So, yeah.**

**P.S.- Yes, I know Gothie doesn't talk but I wanted her to talk. And I believe she can talk it's just that she rather not. And if you don't know Gothie, she is the elder of the village. **


	2. Farewells

**Three words:**

**No. Computer. Access **

**Long chapter for ya?**

* * *

Hiccup couldn't sleep that night. Only 3 days? Why not a week? A month? A _year?_ Why _only _3 days? Why _him? _

Hiccup sat up from his bed and brought his knees to his chest. How will the island would be like without him? Will Alvin attack the island and take over? Would he kill everyone he loved? Hiccup shivered at the thought.

He looked over at Toothless, who was sleeping soundly. Toothless was Hiccup's first real best friend and he didn't have a clue on what's going to happen. So, Hiccup planned on his last day, he would spend the whole day with Toothless. Just him and Toothless. And nothing will change that, not even Astrid.

* * *

Dawn came. The morning ran like any other morning. Toothless begging to go flying for a hour and a half. But some how, Hiccup felt more tired than he usally was and a little bit light-headed. Once he and Toothless took off in the air, Hiccup decided to tell the Night Fury on what's going on.

"Toothless," said Hiccup, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

The dragon huffed in response, as if saying, "Yeah, I'm listening."

"Well, you know that spider that bit me yesterday?"

Another huff, saying, "Yeah."

"Well,...uh...I found out it was poisonous and that there's...um...no cure for it's venom."

Toothless made a sad noise.

"And...I only...have 3 days left to live and...ugh...today is my first."

Toothless made no noise in reponse. But Hiccup saw tears coming from the Night Fury's eyes. He patted the upset dragon's head.

"It's ok, bud. On my last day, I planned just us that day. Just you and me, I promise."

Toothless smiled but tears still fell down the dragon's cheek. Then, the Night Fury nodded.

A hour and half passed by and the duo went straight to the arena. The whole gang was already there. Usually, Snotlout would be sleeping in and the twins would be somewhere in the village or forest, head-butting each other. But today, Snotlout and the twins were already.

Once Hiccup hopped off of Toothless, Astrid ran up to him and hugged him.

Still hugging him, Astrid whispered, "Why did this happen?"

"I-I don't know, Astrid. But things like this happen and we're-we're going have to face the fact that I'm going...to die," said Hiccup, releasing her.

"But...I-I don't want to-to lose you Hiccup. Not now."

Tears welled up in her eyes and Hiccup didn't like seeing her like this. He took her hand in his and whispered, "Hey, tomorrow, it will be just us, ok?"

Astrid hesitated, then nodded. Hiccup smiled as he let go of her hand. He walked up to the others. First, he went to Snotlout, who had tears in his eyes.

"Snotlout, I want you to know that even though we weren't the best of friends, you were a good friend to me. Even though you pushed me around and go all smart on me, you really stood by my side," Hiccup explained.

Snotlout sniffled and said, "S-same...t-to...y-you." But he lost it, he started bawling and strangely...hugged Hiccup. Shocking everyone, even the dragons. Then, he bawled out, "NO! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO?!"

Hiccup couldn't find his words. The tough guy crying and...hugging him. Feeling awkard, Hiccup said, "Uh, it's...fate, Snotlout. We're going to...uh...deal with it."

Snotlout let go of him and wiped his tears away, then nodded. Hiccup went over to the twins, who were slapping each other in the face. Geesh, don't they ever stop fighting for one, single minute?

Hiccup cleared his throat and the twins stopped and looked at him. "Ok, Ruff. Tuff. Even though you guys fought...like...a LOT, made mistakes, and was confused, you guys found a way to figure things out. You two were really good friends...even though you would really never listen to me," said Hiccup.

"That's sweet of you!" Ruff said.

"Yeah!" Tuff paused, "Wait, WHAT?!"

"And do me one...final...favor for me," Hiccup said.

"Sure, why not?"

"Try not to fight all the time."

"Ya got it!"

Hiccup nodded and as he walked over to Fishlegs, the twins went back to slapping each other. He had a feeling they'll forget his favor.

Hiccup got to Fishlegs, who's tears fell down his cheeks. "Fishlegs, you were my best log master for the Book of Dragons and don't you ever forget that. I expect you to teach the young ones all they need to know. And if Snotlout pushes you around, don't let him get to you. And you were a really good friend. You listen and brought my spirit up when I was feeling down. So, I thank you, Fishlegs, for being my friend." Fishlegs looked like he was about to lose it. Hiccup hugged him and said, "Don't cry. Please."

He let him go and Fishlegs nodded. Hiccup went back and faced the gang. He took a deep breath and said, "Ok, gang, I expect things from each of you while I'm gone. And I want all of you to listen to Astrid. She'll be the new leader. And I thank you all for being there and fought by my side. I wouldn't ask for any other friends over you guys. One more thing, don't tell the whole village until my last day. Got it?" They all nodded, Hiccup continued, "Well, this is my final time seeing you all. Tomorrow, I'll be busy with Astrid and on my last and final day here on Earth, will be me and Toothless. Then, my time ends."

"We'll miss you, Hiccup," Fishlegs said through his tears.

The rest nodded in agreement. Snotlout lost it again and ran up & hugged Hiccup...again. For a minute, everyone, except Hiccup and Snot, just stared in shock. Then, they all joined in. Hiccup was glad he had friends like them and was never going to forget them.

* * *

Again, like any other day, Hiccup would help Gothie out after the arena. But instead, Gobber was helping her.

When Hiccup arrived, she greeted him and invited him inside. She liked having the dragon trainer visting her and helping her out. But after the spider bite, she was more aware of Hiccup.

After they sat down, Gothie checked the bite again and comfired that three days left in his lifetime again. After a long, dead and awkard silence, Gothie spoke. "I saw somethings about you're future in your bite."

"What do you mean, 'my future'?"

"Well, I saw that you will become an immortal, a spirit in the afterlife."

"How?"

"By the moon, of course."

"And, why is that?"

"'Cause you protected your people. Remember the Red Death?" Hiccup nodded, Gothie continued, "Well, you and Toothless saved us from something dark and evil. And you saved Astrid from Alvin, and Heather, you helped her get back to her family. See, you've protected a lot of people, young one. And I think the moon appericates that."

"So, how does the moon make you an immortal?"

"No idea."

Hiccup gave her a confused look and Gothie sighed.

"What? A wise old woman can't know everything. By the way, good luck in your immortal life. You're going to need it."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it until the time comes." Again, Hiccup gave her a confused look, making her uncomfortable, "Well, you best be off. It's nearly sundown. Your father must be looking for you."

Hiccup clearly forgot the time. He got up and ran out the door. As he pasted Gothie, he said, "Thanks Gothie, for everything."

"No problem," she said as Hiccup and Toothless took off. She watch them until they faded in the distance, then said, "Good luck, Guardian of Change."

* * *

_Hiccup ran as fast as he can. He was scared and afraid as he ran deeper in the forest. Nightmare fearlings chased him to a cliff, barely falling over the edge. He turned around and there he was. A large, muscular guy dressed in all black. He had viking features like Hiccup. His golden eyes stared deadly down at Hiccup, ready to attack. This mysterious guy took a step foward, making Hiccup take a step back in fear, almost falling off the edge. The man chuckeled and said in a creepy, echoing voice, "We meet again, Hiccup."_

* * *

Hiccup woke up, screaming but stopped when he started coughing. His throat was burning and he was sweating.

_It was a dream, _he told himself, _just a dream. _

He heard a sad moan beside, almost under, his bed. He looked down and met worried, Night Fury eyes. Toothless made another sad moan, as if saying, "You alright, Hiccup?"

As if reading the dragon's mind, Hiccup said, "I'm ok, Toothless." His eyes widen. That was his voice? It sounded so cracked and scratchy. And his throat hurt more when he talked.

A minute or so later, the sun's rays lighted up Hiccup's room, making his eyes hurt in contact. Hiccup uncovered himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He got to his feet but wobbled until he got his balance. He put on his fur vest and reattached his prosthetic leg. Then walked over to his desk and grabbed the Book of Dragons, and his satchel. He placed the book in the satchel and threw the satchel's strap over his head and placed it on his shoulder. He then went over to the edge o the stairway and made his way down, Toothless following after him.

Stoick was still sleeping, so Hiccup slid out of the door quietly. Once he and Toothless was out, Hiccup hopped on the dragon's back and they launched in the air. Last night, Astrid stopped by and told Hiccup to meet her at the cliff sides. And Hiccup had no idea what for.

Once the duo reached the cliff sides, Astrid was there, sitting on the back of her nadder, Stormfly. Toothless came up and landed next to them.

"What took you so long?" Astrid asked as the duo landed.

"How long were you here?" Hiccup asked in his cracked voice, coughing afterwards.

"About an hour," Astrid replied after Hiccup's coughing fit died down.

"So, what are we doing here?"

"I thought we could...have one final race together."

"Sure, why not?"

Astrid giggled, making Hiccup's cheeks turn red.

"Do you want to count us down?" Astrid asked.

"Sure. Ready, set-"

But before Hiccup can say go, Astrid and Stormfly took off.

"Hey! No head starts!" Hiccup yelled as he and Toothless took to the air.

Astrid looked behind them and laughed. Then, Stormfly flew in their path, making Toothless fly on the opposite side.

Their race lasted all morning and part of the afternoon when the two teens decided to rest on one of the rock formations near the island. The dragons decided to take a nap while the fourteen year olds sat at the edge of the formation.

There was a dead, awkward silence between the two. Then Astrid said, "Ya know, things are going to be different with you gone. And the fact that you're not coming back." Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke. Hiccup took her hand in his, making her look at him sadly.

"Hey, everything will be alright. Just be brave and things will be ok. You have to believe it will," he said, turning his head away to cough. Man, his throat was burning like heck.

"But...I-I don't want to say good-bye."

"I don't want to either. But we're going to have to."

They were silent again. Astrid noticed that Hiccup had a serious look on his face, making her curious. "What's wrong, Hiccup?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm, oh, uh, I was thinking about what Gothie told me last night," he answered, coughing afterwards.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that after I died, the moon will make me an immortal, a spirit in the afterlife."

Astrid was silent, then asked, "Why?"

"She said that I protected and saved people. But I don't think that has anything to do with it."

"I don't know, Hiccup, but you know that Gothie is always right."

"Yeah, you got a point there." Hiccup then remembered the Book of Dragons in his satchel. He opened it and pulled it out. "I almost forgot about this but here," he said as he handed Astrid the book.

Her eyes widen as she gasped. Then asked, "A-are you sure?"

"Of course. You're the new leader of the academy and I trust you, Astrid, to keep our dragon secrets safe."

She placed the book beside her before she bawled out, "Oh gods!" She hugged Hiccup and started crying. Then bawled out, "Why Thor?! Why did this happen to him?! To us?!"

Hiccup hugged her back as he tried to fight back his tears. But tears escaped. Then he whispered, "It's ok. Don't cry, please, don't cry."

Astrid let go of him but still had her hands on his shoulders. Then, her lips touched his. Hiccup was surprised by this, but then, they locked lips. They did this until they ran out of breath.

Then, Astrid breathed out, "Sorry."

"It's ok. Astrid, you're a great kisser," Hiccup breathed out.

Astrid blushed at Hiccup's comment. She let go of him and watched the setting sun. "The second sunset. Hiccup, I'm going to miss you," she said as she grabbed the book and got up.

Hiccup got up as well and said sadly, "I'll miss you too, Astrid."

Astrid hugged him and kissed him one last time before getting on Stormfly and flew back to the village. Hiccup watched her fade off in the distance. Then whispered, "Good-bye. Astrid."

* * *

**Wow, that was a long chapter to type. Well, anyways. Now that I have a new laptop, I hope I won't have any delays for my stories. And sorry, I really didn't have any actions for their race so I cut it to later. So sorry about that and I have trouble writing actions, like when he was getting out of bed. So sorry for bad descriptions. Chapter 3 will come soon. **


	3. Good-bye Hiccup

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for chapter 2 but now that I have a new laptop, I hope I won't have any delays. And I have news for "The Hunger Games: Dreamworks Style," and "The Big 4: Hogwarts Style." Those two stories are currently put on hold at the moment. I have these newer stories to worry about right now and I haven't really planned out the next chapter for Hogwarts Style so sorry about that. Anyways, here's chapter three of "The Guardian of Change!" I suggest you listen, from Youtube, "The Hunger Games soundtrack- Rue's Farewell," to bring the emotion to the story for this chapter. And play it over until ya read the whole chapter.**

**-J&H**

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT own the rights to HTTYD and RotG! All rights to DreamWorks Animation!**

* * *

Dawn came, the sunlight came into Hiccup's room. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain. He felt really dizzy and light-headed. His throat burned like heck and he couldn't feel his arms or legs. He was breathing heavy as sweat ran down his face. He then remembered what was going to happen that day.

He was going to die.

Toothless noticed the dying boy and trotted over and sat down.

Hiccup noticed his friend through his glazed, lifeless, eyes and whispered in his scratchy and shaky voice, "T-Toothless?"

The Night Fury made a sad noise as he rubbed his head against his rider's cheek. As if saying, "You're going to be ok." Even if he wasn't.

Hiccup slowly sat up and swung his legs over the bedside. He didn't take off his vest or his prosthetic leg, so he was wearing them. He wrapped his arms around the dragon's head and got up, almost losing balance. Toothless looked up at him with sad and worried eyes. Hiccup met his gaze and sighed.

He sadly whispered, "My-y t-time e-ends t-today...T-Toothless."

A tear escaped the Night Fury's eye as he helped Hiccup get to the stairs. Hiccup then slowly placed his hand on the wall, for balance, as he slowly made his way down, Toothless following.

Stoick was already up and once Hiccup made it to the bottom, Stoick asked, "Hiccup? What are ye doing? You need to stay here."

"D-Dad, I p-promised T-Toothless of a w-whole d-day of j-just us," Hiccup weakly said, holding on to Toothless' head.

"But what happens if ye don't come back?"

"I k-know T-Toothless will c-come b-back to g-get y-you. D-Dad, w-when I die t-today, p-please b-bury me i-in t-the cove."

"Alright." Stoick approached his son and hugged him as he fought back tears. "I'll miss you son."

Hugging his father back, Hiccup weakly whispered, "I-I'll miss you t-too, D-Dad."

After letting go his only son, Stoick watched as Hiccup and Toothless left the house.

* * *

After a hard time getting onto Toothless, Hiccup managed to get themselves into the air. They flew about an hour when Toothless suddenly started flying upward.

"Whoa! T-Toothless! W-where are we g-going?" Hiccup managed to shout, but coughed after.

Soon enough, they were in the clouds. Toothless wanted Hiccup to feel the clouds again before he passed. And he enjoyed it. Hiccup took one hand off the saddle and felt the clouds until both hands were in the air. Toothless looked back at him, seeing him with his eyes closed and both hands in the air. Toothless made a noise that sounded like laughter as Hiccup yelled out, "YEAH!" Toothless was going to miss his master, his rider, and his best friend.

* * *

After a whole day of flying, Hiccup and Toothless sat at the cliff sides. Hiccup laid his head Toothless as he pulled his knees to his chest and placed his right hand on the dragon's head. He sighed. "T-Toothless, t-thanks for being m-my friend. W-without you, I w-wouldn't h-had my purpose i-in life."

The sun was slowly setting, making Toothless scared. And Hiccup was getting strangely tired. His eyes fluttered shut as he said his final words, "T-Thank y-you, T-Toothless."

As the sun set, Hiccup's breathing became thinner and his heart started beating slower. Once the sun was fully set, Hiccup took one last breath and his heart beaten one last time. His hand slid off of the Night Fury's head and the dragon looked at him sadly. Only a body of his best friend laid next to him. Toothless' tried fighting the tears as he watched the moon slowly began to rise. He started crying as lifted his head back and howled at the loss.

The dragon trainer, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had died.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I really had no ideas for this chapter. And I'm not trying to copy off of anyone so sorry if I did, did not mean to. **

**Ok, now, I need some help with you guys. If you guys have any suggestions for when Hiccup first wakes up as an immortal, please, don't be afraid 'cause I'm having so much trouble with that. So please share you're suggestion and one of them might be in the next chapter. No prize for this, I'll just say you're name in the author's note and do the chapter. Plz help me out on this! Thanks!**


End file.
